Archangel Raphael
Introduction: Raphael (in standard Hebrew means "It is God who heals", "God Heals" "God Please Heal") is an Archangel of Judaism, Christianity and Islam, who in the Judeo-Christian tradition performs all forms of healing. In Islam, according to the Hadith, Raphael is the angel responsible for signaling the coming of Judgement Day by blowing the trumpet (namely Sûr) and sending out a great "Blast of Truth". By Sharron: Raphael is known as the principal angel of Healing, both on a physical and emotional level, and the colour ray he is most associated with is green. Please share any experiences you have of Archangel Raphael, any information you know, links, pictures, any prayers or invocations, or research you may do. I will add mine when I can...probably Sunday I have been working with Archangel Raphael a lot recently and have always called upon him when I haven't felt well, to help me heal. He is the principal angel of healing and he favours preventative medicine and healing on a spiritual level as well, to avoid there being negative energy in the blueprint level of our energy field which can then impact on the body and mind. Working with Raphael, I find, is as simple as calling upon his energy, speaking (or thinking) his name, or visualising soft green light. You can also work with Raphael via crystals, none more so than malachite, although also aventurine, green and purple fluorite, chrysoprase, emerald, and also amethyst and clear quartz which are master healers - depending on what has driven you to work with Raphael. Honouring your body, resting, and incorporating relaxing rituals such as a candlelit bath, a quiet walk, or a daily/weekly meditation also brings your vibration more in alignment with the vibration of Archangel Raphael. Especially if you're simultaneously asking for his help. (Remember, angels cannot intervene unless you ask, or it's a life-and-death situation.) When I remember to ask Raphael for help when I am sick, when his energy comes to you it's kind of numbing, not completely but just "taking the edge off". It also has a calming effect and you may feel like going to sleep - which is often mother nature's way of healing us. Archangel Raphael is an extremely powerful healer as well. When Daniel was born very sick with a collapsed lung, I lay there that night praying and praying over and over again in my head that Archangel Raphael and as many healing angels as he could gather would be with Daniel, keep him free from pain, heal him, save his life. I continued over the next few days doing very little but determinedly healing myself from the trauma of such a traumatic delivery, and praying for Daniel. The nurses and doctors initially thought he would have to be in hospital for weeks and weeks, he was so sick when he was born. But he fought and fought. He pulled his ventilator tubes out several times over the first 48 hours once his lung had re-inflated. Each time the nurses and doctors put them back. The last time they decided to leave him and see how he did. He breathed on his own absolutely fine. Not only a very quick recovery but it was weird how he seemed to know when he no longer needed the equipment, even through a haze of morphine and being only a day old. He developed an infection, and was on antibiotics via a tube which he also pulled out when he'd had enough and sure enough they took his temps and he was back to normal. He was home within the first 2 weeks, I can't remember exactly when. And since then he fixes his eyes on things and talks to things that we can't see. He is always happy, never scared, and talks away as if it's very deep and meaningful. My personal theory is that he can see his angels, ever since I sent Archangel Raphael to him and I really believe he saw or at least sensed the presence of Raphael on his very first night on earth. I cannot wait until this little guy begins to talk and I can find out for sure. But as you can imagine, I am extremely grateful to Archangel Raphael. Archangel Raphael resonates with us when we take good care of ourselves. We can more easily work with him when we eat healthful foods (though he doesn't begrudge us treats!), forgo alcohol, and when we seek to heal ourselves in a natural way, for example nutritional and herbal remedies, flower essences, homeopathic medicine, and using healing plants. Lavender, eucalyptus, aloe and tea tree (especially the latter 3) have particular resonances with Raphael. He also likes to see us trying different avenues such as acupuncture, massage, reflexology, aromatherapy, colour therapy, sound therapy, and reiki. Archangel Raphael, a being gentle in nature himself, advocates gentleness and he wants us to start with ourselves. When we are feeling down and ask for his help, he seeks to awaken in us self-love so that we will give ourselves the rest, relaxation, pampering and quiet time we need. Archangel Raphael's answers tend to come through meditation or when in a meditative state, or through somebody else more tuned in to his energy. It's easiest to connect with him when we are in tune to ourselves, connected with our higher self and being introspective. But, as I already mentioned, there are no particular prayers that are most effective to summon his presence. It's about admitting you need his help, and asking for it with an open heart. Archangel Raphael can also ease heartache and finds his way to us namely through an open heart chakra. Many of the stones that buzz with his energy resonate with our heart chakra, which is also the bridging chakra between our lower (grounding and balancing) chakras and our upper (divine and higher connection) chakras, and therefore the key chakra to heal in order to survive and be healthy of body, mind and spirit. Working on your heart chakra can therefore be helpful. When you undertake cord-cutting with Archangel Michael, it can be useful to call on Archangel Raphael to supervise, heal your heart and seal any ruptures or holes in your energy field with soft, green, healing light. This makes the cord cutting more effective overall, and prevents the energy drain which can lead to disease. Most of all, Archangel Raphael is always there for us when we are feeling low, tired, drained, ill, and afraid and when we need a comforting hug and a loving hand on our brow. Never hesitate to request his presence at these times and allow healing miracles to take place within yourself... This is my experience of Archangel Raphael as well as an accumulation of information I've read about him, and also what has come to me sitting writing this. I found this interesting...it contained information on Raphael from religious traditions of angels I didn't know. http://www.orderofthewhitelion.com/archangels@/Raphael.htm And this was very interesting, it gives the meaning of Raphael's name "God heals", and other ideas for working with him for healing. http://morningstar.netfirms.com/raphael.html You really have to take what resonates in your heart...as Heather said, you often find contradictory information when you look at different sources. These were about the best things I found that were of interest and/or felt right for me. Category:Angels,